


Когда тебе грустно

by newmarch



Series: Старая проза [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Спасать могут не только люди.





	Когда тебе грустно

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 04.06.13.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

Бася перелетел комнату и без зазрений совести приземлился на тетрадь Мэри. С перепугу немного подпалил уголок страницы и тут же накрыл его крылом, чтобы работа не была испорчена окончательно. Хозяйка предупреждающе посмотрела на существо и сдвинула его с бумаги. Бася возмущенно фыркнул и залез под руку девушки, намереваясь уткнуться моськой в ладонь. Мэри вздрогнула от прикосновения своего питомца и погладила его по темной спинке. Маленький дракон растянулся на столе и заурчал.  
\- Ящерица с крыльями, - нежно сказала девушка, отложила пишущий объект в сторону и взяла Басю в руки.  
Он был каким-то неправильным драконом – маленький, помещающийся в ладонях даже с расправленными крыльями, теплый и словно сотканный из ниточек понимания. Такие встречались не то, чтобы редко, - вообще не встречались. Бася был исключением. Во всех смыслах.  
Мэри не понимала, почему именно он. Это чудо уже вылупилось из яйца, когда его приобрели. Казалось бы, кому нужен дракон, которого уже невозможно будет воспитать? А Мэри он понадобился. Именно он. Маленькая смешная пакость.  
В данный момент пакость грела ледяные пальцы хозяйки своим дыханием. Получалось неплохо. Удовольствие от процесса получали оба.  
Девушка вздохнула и отложила дракона в сторону. Мелочь забралась на голову человека и свесила хвост на глаза. Мэри попыталась убрать его в сторону, однако крылатый через несколько секунд вернул конечность на прежнее место. Девушка рассмеялась и легко подула на своего питомца, который среагировал моментально, фыркнул, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и стал наблюдать за тем, как она пишет. Ровные буквы укладывались в строчки, строчки в абзацы, абзацы в страницы. От монотонных движений руки своей хозяйки Басю потянуло в сон, и он почти сразу сполз на плечо, свернулся калачиком и задремал. Через несколько часов Мэри не заметила, как сама уснула за столом. Напряженная работа вот уже несколько суток кого угодно вымотает.  
Хотя, это не было в тягость. Особенно, если рядом постоянно маячит наглая до одури рептилия и отвлекает всякими звуками. Конечно, потом он вырастет и не сможет ночевать в комнате у хозяйки, но это никого из них не волновало. Им было хорошо вместе. Лучше, чем с остальными и это было чем-то вроде отличительной особенности.  
Так они и спали почти каждую ночь.  
Человек и его Дракон.  
И если кому-то из них станет грустно, они знают наверняка, что могут положиться друг на друга. И где бы ни был один – второй его обязательно услышит.  
Пожалуй, именно так и должно быть в этом чокнутом мире.


End file.
